


Glances May Be Wasted

by centroid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, its 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centroid/pseuds/centroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bad night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glances May Be Wasted

Dan was walking down the street, not even paying attention to where he was going. It was well after 2AM, and he could even see some people he went to highschool with. They were making a ruckus in the parking lot that was located across from where Dan was standing. He decided ignoring them was far better than any form of communication, so he continued on his way. His hands were in his pockets, his shoulders were slightly slumped, and his jumper hung loosely on his frame.  
It was a bad night. He couldn't get the past off the tip of his tongue, and as much as he wanted to scream to the top of his lungs, he couldn't. He was far too tired. Memories, sweet nothings passed his ears and he frowned. That's all they were now. Nothing's. It didn’t matter now, nothing did.  
The promises, the feelings. It all floated away from Dan like the carbon dioxide he exhaled. It was impossible to entrap once it was out of the body.  
Dan suddenly felt like a child. Or maybe he felt high, he couldn't tell. He felt as if he had no control over his own body, his own feelings, and he wanted to cry more than anything. It was a dark night, and when he quickly looked up to the sky, he noticed how much light the moon actually gave off. The stars captured him for a fleeting moment, and his breath was stolen, but this time- he didn't care what he lost in the process.  
Suddenly he was being moved, and looking up at the stars only made tingles shoot through his body and shivers race down his hunched spine. He wished for the exhilarating feeling to last longer, so he continued looking at the stars, even when hands grabbed his shoulders to steady him.  
He was lonely.  
“I’m sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.” A voice said, but Dan didn't want to listen. He slowly brought his gaze away from the stars to meet bright blue eyes.  
“It's okay, I wasn't even looking at the ground.” Dan let a hollow laugh escape him, and he inwardly cringed at how he was acting. He felt uncomfortable. “Either way, don’t worry about it. Have a good night.” He said with barely any vigor. He was losing his touch.  
“Yeah, okay. You too!” The stranger said, and Dan decided to pay more attention to him. He had jet black hair that was similar in style to his own, and he was wearing a purple t-shirt with little cartoonish candies all over it. The man turned to leave with a small wave.  
Dan blinked hard, swallowed, and turned in his own direction, opposite to the strangers.  
He walked with his eyes on the ground.


End file.
